


Endless questions

by DesiSkorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Feelings, Lesbian Character, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Kudos: 2
Collections: Short stories





	Endless questions

\- Just because I don’t have a penis, doesn’t mean I can’t love you!  
\- But I can’t.  
There it is. The painful realization your feelings don’t matter. Even acknowledged, nothing will become of them. They will roam aimlessly, never to find the shelter they had hoped for.  
\- You could have said it in a nicer way!  
That’s not true. There is no other way to say it. Whether now, a day later, or even a week, nothing will change. The band-aid will have to be pulled off eventually, and it will always hurt, no matter how much you convince yourself of the opposite.  
\- I’m sorry.  
No. Don’t. Anything, but apologies. They achieve nothing, but make the pain stronger. Why would you apologize for not sharing someone’s feelings? You don’t have the obligation to do so. A heart can not be tampered with, or modeled after someone’s desires, though many have tried. Love is either there, or it’s not, as simple as that. Any other feeling, which even slightly resembles it may fool many, but love in itself is one of a kind, and only those who have truly experienced it are aware of the difference.  
\- Is it because I’m not a man?  
The need for affirmation grows with every single second. We go through that phase throughout our whole lives. Even as kids, we always seek approval of everything we do. It determines our future ideals and the way we view ourselves.  
\- Don’t be ridiculous!  
\- Then what? Am I not good enough?  
Why do we often turn to self-destruction? Is that really the right way, or it’s the only one we see when we feel heartbroken? Do we become blind, or downright silly, when it comes to matters of affinity? Logic and common sense are nowhere to be found.  
\- Nothing of the sort. I just don’t feel the same way. Doesn’t matter how many times you ask me, and all the different questions you’ll come up with, the answer will remain the same.  
It feels cold, doesn’t it? Cold and heartless. But it actually isn’t. It’s for the best. The truth should always be clear, no matter the circumstances. We can think of endless different reasons to hide it, in order to justify our actions or feelings, but that never helps. It’s only a temporary solution. Either way, sooner or later, the truth will triumph above all else, and depending on how many times the situation has shifted, that will determine how much it will hurt. You can do yourself a favor and accept it early on, instead of going to great lengths to conceal something, which should have never been hidden in the first place. Life is short enough, don’t make it even shorter.


End file.
